Więzy Krwi
by Kirrond
Summary: Rok 172ABY. Minęło 14 lat od ostatniej wojny, w galaktyce panuje niestabilny pokój. Kiedy, zachowujący swoją niezależność, Jedi zostają wplątani w sprawę zabójstwa asystenta Imperator, Deany Dorain, każdy nieostrożny ruch może po raz kolejny rozpętać piekło w galaktyce... (tło historyczne oraz opisy postaci )
1. Chapter 1

Stacja na zapyziałej asteroidzie… „Perła rubieży"... poza paroma pustelnikami, żyjących na swoich statkach byli tu sami piraci, przestępcy i degeneraci. A między nimi wszystkimi Kirrond. Ubrany w spodnie i skórzaną kurtkę siedział przy stoliku tutejszej kantyny, popijając jakąś berbeluchę. Udawał zbłąkanego pilota. Jedi był tu ostatnią, mile widzianą osobą. Miał się tu spotkać z jakimś gościem, który… W zasadzie to Caroline miała, ale oczywiście znalazła jakieś fascynujące bakterie w komnatach adeptów, tłumacząc, że Chissanka z niewyjściową twarzą wzbudzi zbyt wiele podejrzeń. I w taki oto sposób to on tu trafił. Był tylko jeden problem, kontakt się nie pojawiał. Nie byłby to aż tak zły urlop, gdyby nie fakt, że poza piciem można było tu pić i… pić. Przynajmniej jedzenie było znośne. To niesamowite, że speluna pośrodku niczego, zawsze była pełna klientów.

Kirrond siedział sobie przy stoliku w kącie sali. Nie chodziło o to, że tam było ciemniej. To miejsce nie miało, żadnego specjalnego znaczenia. Zwyczajnie było wolne. Towarzyszył mu jedynie kieliszek czegoś, czego nazwy nie pamiętał.

\- Crix? Crix Pellian? - zapytał kobiecy głos.

Crix Pellian – pod takim imieniem tu przebywał. Nie robił tu niczego nielegalnego, ale gdyby ktoś skojarzył zielonoskórego nautolanina z Zakonem, to niewiele by tu załatwił.

\- Zależy, kto i poco pyta, - odpowiedział, odwracając się.

Jego oczom ukazała się młoda dziewczyna o rozpuszczonych, brązowych włosach, przy tak marnym oświetleniu ciężko było jednoznacznie określić więcej szczegółów. Jedno było pewne, okryta ciemną, skórzaną kurtką dziewczyna wydawała się ostatnią osobą, jakiej się tutaj spodziewał.

\- Córka barmana, - odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się zawadiacko.

\- Tamtego robota? - zapytał, wskazując kciukiem na humanoidalnego robota za barem.

\- Fajnie, nie?

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Więc co cię do mnie sprowadza?

Dziewczyna usiadła naprzeciw nautolanina. Z kieszeni swojej skórzanej kurtki wyciągnęła mały przedmiot. Rozpoznał go natychmiast. Na jej dłoni spoczywał holokron.

\- Wiesz co to? - zapytała.

\- Pewnie coś cennego.

\- Tak. Konkretnie informacje.

Kirrond nie patrzył na nią. W oddali coś budziło jego niepokój.

\- Jakie konkretnie?

Dziewczyna roześmiała się.

\- Nie podejdziesz mnie tak łatwo.

\- Ile za to chcesz? - zapytał, znacząco zniżając głos.

\- Sto tysięcy imperialnych kredytów… albo statek.

Kirrond potarł brodę, nadal jego uwagę przykuwały wydarzenia w głębi sali.

\- Lądowisko G-53. Czekaj tam na mnie za pół godziny.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie.

\- A teraz idź… i postaraj się nie rzucać w oczy.

Został sam. Kiwnął robotowi za barem, żeby przyniósł mu to samo. Odczekał, sącząc swój trunek około piętnastu minut i wstał. Spodziewał się kłopotów, ale te nie nadchodziły. Wszedł do toalety... i nic, żadnych napastników. To nienaturalne, a może… może paranoja tej szalonej Chissanki jest zaraźliwa?

Po kolejnych kilku minutach był przy swoim statku. Wszedł na pokład i sprawdził wszystkie systemy. Wszystko było gotowe do startu. Zamknął oczy, biorąc głęboki oddech i zszedł z pokładu statku.

Nadal nie widział niczego podejrzanego. A może szukał w złym miejscu? Coś się na pewno szykowało. A jeśli nie w środku… trzeba było jak najszybciej odlatywać. W końcu przyszła. Prawdopodobnie wykorzystała wolny czas do przygotowania się do wylotu, jej szyję zdobił czerwony szaliczek, a do uda miała przymocowaną kaburę z małym blasterem. Ten drobny szczegół sprawił, że nie wyglądała już tak niewinnie, jak wcześniej. Nautolanin uświadomił sobie, że przy pierwszym spotkaniu też musiała być uzbrojona i złapał się na myśli, gdzie mogła ten blaster ukryć?

\- Potrafisz obsługiwać działka na statku? - zapytał, przywołując się do porządku.

\- Tak jakbym robiła to od urodzenia, - odpowiedziała zawadiacko. - Tatuś mnie nauczył, - dodała.

Zaśmiał się, myśląc o robocie za barem.

\- Świetnie. W takim razie wskakuj na pokład, zaraz odlatujemy, - odpowiedział.

\- Czekaj, czekaj. Że co? - zapytała wyraźnie zaskoczona.

\- Dopuszczałaś zapłatę w postaci statku, ale najpierw musimy się stąd wydostać. To nie jest bezpieczne miejsce.

\- Potrafię o siebie zadbać, - odpowiedziała, lekko klepiąc blaster przy udzie. Poza tym…

Nie dokończyła. Przez pole siłowe zapobiegające dekompresji hangaru zauważyła przelatujące myśliwce ozdobione symbolami Imperium. Imperialni w takich miejscach oznaczali jedynie problemy. W jej oczach pojawiły się ogniki.

\- Nie wiem, skąd wiedziałeś, ale się dowiem, - syknęła gniewnie.

Gdy byli już na pokładzie wskazał drogę do stanowiska ogniowego, a sam szybko uruchomił silniki i opadł na fotel pilota. Rzucił okiem na komputer nawigacyjny. Coruscant, to był cel, ale jaką drogę wybrać? Szybko analiza sytuacji przyniosła jakieś rozwiązanie – dwa pola asteroid, kilka planet… tylko czy lepiej zmienić statek po drodze? Będziemy improwizować – pomyślał i uniósł statek.

\- Ruszamy, - rzucił do komlinku.

\- A już myślałam, że tam zasnąłeś, - odpowiedział mu zniekształcony głos dziewczyny.

\- Taka nuda, że niewiele brakuje, - powiedział spokojnie.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie ciche przekleństwo.

Z hangaru wylecieli, z nieco większą prędkością niż powinni. Wkoło stacji krążyły 4 imperialne myśliwce TIE Fighter, a w oddali majaczył się Gwiezdny Niszczyciel. Lecieli kursem, który miał sugerować, że nie spodziewają się kłopotów. Piloci myśliwców zdawali się nimi nie interesować. W pobliżu nie było żadnej planety, więc nie potrzebowali dużo czasu, aby skoczyć w nadprzestrzeń. Najwyraźniej mieli konkretne zadanie i cała reszta ich nie interesowała.

Kiedy kilka minut później gwiazdy zamieniły się w świetlne smugi, dziewczyna weszła do kokpitu i usiadła na wolnym fotelu drugiego pilota. Zapadła cisza, ale jej mina zdradzała, że bardzo chce o coś zapytać. Sam miał kilka pytań i zastanawiał się nad tym, w jakiej kolejności je zadać.

\- To może na początek powiesz, jak się naprawdę nazywasz? - przerwał ciszę.

\- Yelena, - odpowiedziała lekko nieobecnym głosem.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś, że to od ciebie kupię?

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że opowiem ci o swoich źródłach, - prychnęła.

\- Skąd to masz, też pewnie nie powiesz, - powiedział. - Ważniejsze jest jednak to, dlaczego poluje na ciebie Imperium, - dodał.

Roześmiała się.

\- Z takimi pomysłami powinieneś pisać holodramaty.

\- Zażyczyłaś sobie statek lub sto tysięcy kredytów, czyli wystarczająco, żeby wynająć jakiś statek i spokojnie pożyć w ukryciu, - zauważył. Na lądowisko przyszłaś gotowa do wylotu, a kiedy zobaczyłaś myśliwce, przestałaś być tak pewna siebie, - wyliczał dalej. - A teraz zastanawiasz się, dlaczego nie ruszyli w pościg.

Przez chwilę wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ale szybko odzyskała rezon.

\- A nawet jeśli to, co cię to obchodzi?

\- Jeśli nie powiesz, to uznam, że to nie ciebie szukali i pozostanę przy obecnym kursie na Coruscant, - odpowiedział spokojnie.

Yelena lekko zbladła.

\- Niech będzie, powiem ci…


	2. Chapter 2

Chissanka zatrzymała się przed drzwiami. Zaklęła w myślach, przecież gdyby Kirrond nie spóźniał się z powrotem z tej zapyziałej asteroidy, ona nadal siedziałaby w cieplutkim laboratorium, a on martwiłby się wezwaniem od Pani Imperator, bo to on byłby akurat na Coruscant po nowe próbki. Zamarła w połowie poprawiania ubrań. Skarciła się w myślach, przecież jest tu służbowo, ma wejść, posłuchać paplaniny, wytłumaczyć, że nie jest to robota dla Jedi i wyjść. Niezależnie od tego, jak… kuszącym mogło się wydawać przyjęcie prywatnego zlecenia od Pani Imperator.

Co ciekawe za drzwiami nie czekał, jak zwykle, asystent, a droid protokolarny. Na biurku asystenta panował nietypowy bałagan, a całe pomieszczenie sprawiało wrażenie, jakby ktoś nieudolnie czegoś tam szukał. Droid jednak nie dał zbyt wiele czasu na oględziny i szybko zaprowadził ją do gabinetu Deany Dorain. Wewnątrz panowała nienaturalna, dla tego miejsca, nerwowa atmosfera.

\- Jesteś wreszcie, - Deana Dorain powitała Chissankę zimnym tonem, nie odwracając się od okna.

\- Tak jak pani wzywała, - odpowiedziała, starając się zachować względnie zgodnie z etykietą.

\- Podejdź.

Caroline podeszła wolnym krokiem do ogromnego okna pełniącego funkcję zewnętrznej ściany gabinetu.

\- Widzisz ten tłum? - zapytała, patrząc na plac u stóp wieżowców dzielnicy rządowej. - Oni wszyscy żyją jak w bańce, - kontynuowała, nie czekając na odpowiedź. - Co rano idą do pracy, potem wracają do swoich domów, rodzin, codziennych problemów. Problemów, które, patrząc z perspektywy tego okna, wydają się błahe i trywialne. Bo czym jest jedno głodujące dziecko przy milionach potencjalnych bezrobotnych, których, z powodu niekorzystnej umowy handlowej, czeka głód i nędza? Ile można poświęcić dla ratowania jednego życia, aby czyn ten był nadal moralnie legalny? Oni, - kontynuowała, - o tym nie myślą. Siedzą w swojej bańce, myśląc o sobie, o tym, czy jest im wygodnie. Czternaście lat wystarczyło, żeby zapomnieli o wojnie. Uważają, że nic im nie grozi. Fakt, pomimo że sytuacja jest nieco napięta, nie grozi nam w tym momencie kolejna wojna. Niestety nie znaczy to też, że jesteśmy bezpieczni. Mrok czai się zawsze, ale ostatnio przybrał na sile…

\- Co dokładnie ma Pani na myśli? - przerwała Chissanka.

\- Moi agenci podejrzewają, że ktoś szykuje na mnie zamach.

\- Ochrona Jedi, nie będzie…

\- Wiem, - przerwała jej. - Nie proszę Zakonu o ochronę. Kilka dni temu zamordowano mojego asystenta. W biały dzień. Na ulicy. Na oczach ludzi. Proszę o pomoc w śledztwie. Chcę mieć pewność, że zostanie złapana właściwa osoba.

\- Mimo wszystko nadal nie sądzę…

Pani Imperator uniosła dłoń w wymownym geście.

Caroline odchrząknęła.

\- Pragnę przypomnieć, - zaczęła Caroline, - że Zakon nie podlega Pani.

\- Owszem, - przyznała Deana Dorain. - Mogę jednak zapewnić, że ta współpraca będzie opłacalna. Zapewne wolelibyście osobiście badać znaleziska związane z Mocą, a nie za pośrednictwem naszych archeologów.

W oczach Caroline pojawił się błysk gniewu.

\- Przekażę Pani stanowisko Radzie Jedi i podejmiemy decyzję odnośnie tego sz… - odchrząknęła, - tej propozycji.

Caroline odwróciła się bez słowa i ruszyła do wyjścia.

\- Trop urwał się na Perle Ruberzy, - Pani Imperator rzuciła na odchodne.

\- To jawny szantaż, - stwierdziła Justine Helfire.

\- Jest jeszcze coś…

\- Co to? - zapytał Nightwish.

\- Trop prowadzi na Perłę Rubieży, - zawahała się, - czyli tam, gdzie wysłałam Kirronda… i gdzie urwał się z nim kontakt.

Odpowiedziała jej cisza.

\- Co gorsza, - kontynuowała, - wspomniała o tym tak, jakby o czymś wiedziała.

Wszyscy popatrzyli po sobie.

\- Dobrze więc, - zaczęła Justine. - Przeprowadzimy to śledztwo. Caroline, zajmij się tym. I zadbaj o to, żeby nikt nie wrobił Kirronda i całego Zakonu w zamach stanu.

Hologramy trójki Jedi zniknęły, a Caroline opadła na oparcie fotela w kokpicie Force Findera.


End file.
